1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors and more particularly to connectors for use at the end of cables and the like. Specifically, the connector of the present invention is attached to the end of the electrical cable. In any case, the connector includes a clamp to permit the connector to be fastened to an object by the use of a pushing action.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional electrical connectors, for example, for booster cables, as shown in FIG. 4, are formed as clamps. The clamps are formed by pivoting two metal clamping body pieces together via a pivot. In addition, there is a coil spring located on the pivoting axis of each of the metal clamping pieces. The front ends of the metal clamp pieces are provided with jaw portions for attachment to either the positive or negative terminals of a battery by a clamping action, or any place necessary to have a proper electrical connection. The coil spring is a biasing coil and provides the requisite clamping force for the jaws. The rear end of the metal clamp is provided with a terminal for connecting the clamp to an electrical booster cable. The end of the clamp opposite from the jaws is in the form of a grip or handle. With the structure of the conventional clamp, the clamp can be opened manually by squeezing the grip with the hand. The jaws can then be placed on the battery terminals or other contact portions for proper electrical connection when the pressure of the hand squeezing the grip is released to permit the spring to bias the jaws against the surface.
Although conventional clamps perform their intended function, such clamps have some disadvantages. One problem is that the clamp is typically relatively large because the pivoting pin and biasing spring are located on the central portion of the two metal clamping pieces. Due at least in part to this structure, the two ends opposite the jaw clamping portions remain in a relatively wide open state when the clamp is not used. Accordingly, more space is required for storage.
Another problem with conventional clamps is that the two front ends of the jaw portion can be easily contaminated by dirt, grease and the like because the two front ends are exposed unless covered.
An additional problem of the traditional clamps is that the jaw portion can only be opened by a squeezing force of the hand thus making it difficult for a person who does not have sufficient hand squeezing force to easily open the jaws.